Táctica y Estrategia
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: OCxSeverus desde el punto de vista de un slytherin , nada de personajes Mary Sue contiene lemon, femslash, masoquismo, y un montón de cosas mas
1. Táctica y Estrategia

Táctica y Estrategia

Mi táctica es

Mirarte

Aprender como sos

Quererte como sos

Mi táctica es

Hablarte

Y escucharte

Construir con palabras

Un puente indestructible

Mi táctica es

Quedarme en tu recuerdo

No sé cómo ni se

Con que pretexto

Pero quedarme en vos

Mi táctica es

Ser franco

Y saber que sos franca

Y que no nos vendamos

Simulacros

Para que entre los dos

No haya telón

Ni abismos

Mi estrategia es

En cambio

Más profunda y mas

Simple

Mi estrategia es

Que un día cualquiera

No sé cómo ni se

Con que pretexto

Por fin me necesites.

Mario Benedetti


	2. Táctica y Estrategia cap 1

Daniel

Al cumplir los once años me llego una carta, tenía un sello hecho de será de color rojo sangre con un escudo extraño; se la enseñe a mi madre y ella empero a reír feliz, me dijo que fui aceptada en la mejor escuela de magia de todo el mundo.

Mi madre es una bruja y mi padre un muggle yo sabía lo que era mi madre pero jamás pensé que yo fuera una bruja jamás me paso nada extraño en mi vida.

Vivíamos en los suburbios mi padre trabajaba en Londres así que crecí en la ciudad.

Me encantaba la magia pero toda mi vida pensé que sería muggle así que prefería las cosas muggle a las mágicas.

Cuando mi madre me llevo a comprar todo para mi llegada a Hogwarts jamás pensé que todo fuera tan estrafalario suerte que mi padre no fue con nosotros el pobre sufriría por ver tanta gente.

Las personas nos miraban fijamente, íbamos vestidas como muggles pero no me importaba yo también estaba fija en todos sus atuendos, mi madre jamás usaba esa ropa aunque los colores tal vez.

Entramos a tantas tiendas, compramos tantas cosas mis pies me dolían horrible, solo nos faltaban dos cosas, la varita y una mascota, esta ultima me negué yo tenía a mi erizo y no lo dejaría todo el año, me senté en la banqueta a observar a la gente, mi mirada capto a un hombre enorme y con una inmensa barba, pensaba que era un gigante, y a su lado un niño de mi edad con ropa que le quedaba enorme y unos feos anteojos redondos, luego vi su frente y ahí tenía una cicatriz era como un rayo.

_-Harry Potter- _dije asombrada el niño que sobrevivió, mi madre me conto todo lo que sabía de él, lo mire unos segundos más, pero desapareció de mi vista, en ese instante mi madre salió de Gringotts, yo me quede afuera, no podía regresar ahí, le tenía miedo a las alturas y a la velocidad y ese lugar era como una montaña rusa subterránea.

-¿_encontraste algo divertido?-_

-_vi a Harry Potter-_ mi madre sonrió, y me pegunto como era y le conté solo lo que vi.

-_solo nos falta olivander- _caminamos tranquilas mi madre le puso un hechizo a su bolsa y todo lo que compramos estaba ahí, una campanilla sonó cuando entramos y un hombre viejo sonrió al ver a mi madre.

-_clarisa, cuánto tiempo- _

_-me alegra verlo sr olivander- _el hombre me miro por unos momentos, camine hacia atrás instintivamente, el sonrió de nuevo y camino a unos de los enormes estantes llenos de cajas, saco una y me la mostro.

-_agítala, cariño- _la moví un poco y no paso nada, la agite mas fuerte pero seguía igual.

Luego me mostro otra y de solo verla me agrado el decorado era muy bonito, tenia 2 dragones rampantes peleando sobre un campo de espinas.

Agarre la barita y unas chispas de colores salieron de él, mi madre y el señor olivander sonrieron.

_-Esta es una varita de robre inglés con centro de dragón 31.25 cm ligeramente elástica- _sonrió nuevamente_ - usted hará grandes cosas señorita-_

No sé si era la emoción de ese momento o realmente paso, pero pude sentir como un pequeño ronroneo en la varita, no dije nada pensando que era mi imaginación pero no pude soltarla hasta llegar a casa.

Mi madre me dio unas cuantas clases de magia, podía hacer realmente poco pero bueno ya había acabado de leer historia de la magia y era bastante entretenido la verdad.

Practique mis pocos hechizos que sabia y cuando fue hora de ir a Hogwarts nunca creí que estaba en King Cross, ¡había viajado mil veces en esa estación y nunca supe la verdad!

Mire mi boleto, - _9 ¾, se puede saber donde esta ese anden madre_-

-_es aquí – _dijo señalando a la nada –¡_pero aquí no ay nada!_- mi madre me empujo directo a la , serré los ojos espere unos segundos y para mi sorpresa no choque con nada, abrí los ojos y estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

-¡_tenias razón!- _dije emocionada.

-_¡pues claro, tu madre siempre tiene razón!- _mire el tren era viejo, lo sabía por la maquinaria todavía era de vapor, pero la pintura estaba como nueva, por un momento me sentí en el siglo XIX y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de tomar té de limón en una hermosa bajilla de porcelana.

Me reí ante mi pensamiento, busque a mi madre con la mirada y mis ojos captaron a Harry Potter de nuevo iba tan desarrapado como lo vi la primara vez.

Mi madre llego poco después con mi padre que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-_toma, es un regalo-_dijo mi padre dándome una cadena de plata –_tiene un encantamiento, cada vez que te pase algo que te haga tremendamente feliz aparecerá un dije con algo que lo represente- _me coloque el collar y los abrase con fuerza, tome a Bilbo y me despedí de mi madre y mi padre.

Subí al tren y busque un vagón vacio cosa que fue fácil porque era de los primeros en entrar al tren me senté junto a la ventana y cubrí a Bilbo de la luz con el uniforme. Saque mi teléfono y me di cuenta que si tenía cobertura en este lugar, me alegre al menos podrá comunicarme con mis amigos durante el viaje, guarde el teléfono y saque mi libro de Percy Jackson pero entonces apareció un grupo de tres niños.

-_este será mi lugar-_ dijo un de cabello rubio y mirada arrogante, lo ignore olímpicamente y me concentre en mi libro

-_pueden sentarse pero les advierto que me encanta beber sangre y sacarles los ojos a los que me molestan- _el niño rubio carraspeo un poco, supongo que por mi apariencia se lo tragarían, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con encaje rojo unas medias ralladas banco/negro y unas pesadas botas miliares con hebillas de calaveras, el cabello recogido en dos coletas tan largo que llegaba al piso de color negro con rayos de colores, la piel tan blanca que parecía un muerto y los ojos grises.

-_bien, yo quiero la ventana- _dijo el rubio desafiante, se sentó enfrente de mí y sus amigos a su lado.

-_me llamo Draco Malfoy- _lo mire un momento, era rubio platino, ojos grises mirada arrogante, el cabello lo tenía perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, vos chillona y mandona. No me llevaría muy bien con el pero mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

-_Draco Malfoy_- repetí- _Draco, dragón y Malfoy, mala fe- _sonreí amablemente_ – me gusta tu nombre- _las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron y sonrió.

-_ellos son Vincent y Gregory-_ les dirigí una rápida mirada, en resumen aburridos.

-_mucho gusto-_ dije cortante, y después ellos empezaron a hablar pero yo estaba concentrada leyendo "Percy Jackson" hasta que una pregunta me saco del libro.

_-dicen que Harry Potter, está en el tren-_ dijo Vincent asentí con la cabeza –_lo vi dos veces, en el callejón Diagon y antes de entrar al tren- _ los tres se miraron y salieron a buscarlo.

-_por fin paz-_ cuando iba a continuar con mi lectura la señora del carrito de los dulces apareció, me levante un momento sin despertar a Bilbo y compre unos dulces.

A mi lado estaba una niña de mi edad con un cabello realmente esponjado, me miro un momento y dijo.

-_será mejor que te cambies ya estamos a punto de llegar-_ hice el saludo de los soldados y dije.-_como ordene señor-_ en tono de burla, ella me miro y pude ver que no era muy simpática, ignorando mí comentario dijo - ¿_has visto una rana?-_ negué con la cabeza. y ella se fue en busca de la famosa rana.

Pero hice lo que ella me dijo, aproveche el momento de que no estaba Draco y compañía para cambiarme.

El uniforme era una falda negra una blusa blanca de manga larga un chaleco negro y una capa negra tenia bordado mi nombre en plateado "_Daniel liddell" _ y el escudo de Hogwarts

Lo único que quedo igual eran las medias ralladas y las botas, doble mi vestido y lo guarde en mi mochila.

En ese momento llego Draco con la cara roja. – ¿_Que paso?-_ dije con poco interés.

-_esa sucia rata, como la odio- _dijo todavía molesto, me reí ante el comentario, seguro que habían rechazado.

El restante del camino fue tranquilo, Bilbo se movía muy poco y Draco estaba platicando sobre qué casa se quedaría.

-_seguro quedare en Slytherin es la mejor de todas- _y en mi mente surgió una pregunta que me puso a dudar en que casa me quedaría, tal vez sea Hufflepuff mi madre era de esa casa pero ella me dijo que tal vez sea Ravenclaw por lo estrafalaria y el afán de estar leyendo todo el tiempo pero nunca podría estar en Gryffindor o Slytherin no era ni valiente ni quería grandeza pero entonces mire a mi varita, el señor olivander me dijo que haría grandes cosas, pero tal vez se lo dice a todos.

Al llegar el hombre que vi en el callejón Diagon era el que nos iba a guiar al castillo, subimos a unos botes y para mi mala suerte me toco con el trió maravillas.

-¿_me estas siguiendo o qué?- _Draco negó con la cabeza, unas ganas tremendas de aventarlo al agua me invadieron la mente, pero gracias a los dioses que me pude controlar.

Gire la cabeza y vi un enorme castillo iluminado totalmente; inmediatamente me enamore del lugar, nos guiaron atreves de unas grutas y estuvimos esperando en una sala para la selección.

-_suerte que mi madre me enseño unas cosas-_ estaba asustada, muy asustada, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

Cuando llego la profesora nos guio por una inmensa sala con el techo encantado por lo que escuche con 4 mesas enormes y un ridículo viejo de colores estrafalarios, estaba sentado en medio, supuse que era el director, mire a los otros maestros y mi mirada se concentro en un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, cabello largo y negro, ojos negros, pero del mismo tono de piel que el mío, por más que quise no pude apartar mi vista de ese hombre ya no me importaba lo que tendría que hacer, solo quería mirar a ese hombre.

Le pregunte a un chico quien era ese maestro –_creo que es el jefe de la casa Slytherin-_

Por un momento se me fue toda la emoción del cuerpo jamás quedaría en Slytherin o sea que no lo vería mucho.

Pude ver un sombrero viejo que tenía una cara y empezó a cantar, ¿CANTAR?

Por un momento olvide todo y solo me concentre en el sombrero, cuando dejo de cantar la profesora saco un enorme pergamino, nombraba un alumno y el se sentaba y le colocaba el sombrero después de un momento decía su casa.

Cuando toco mi turno me congele por un momento avance lentamente y cuando me puso el sombrero solo vi oscuridad, pero una vocecilla me susurraba, -_tu mente es esplendida ya sé donde te pondré_- mi sangre se congelo, y sin darme cuenta le hable – _¡NO!-_ le dije, _-¡NO EN REVENCLAW!- _

_-¿y por qué no?-_ dude un momento_.-quiero estar en Slytherin-_ el sombrero no dijo nada por unos momentos después me hablo.

-_Veo que harás cosas grandes tenias razón serias un desperdicio en Ravenclaw_.-

_-SLYTHERIN-_ al escuchar eso mi corazón se lleno de alegría tanta que podría morir, y sin darme cuenta un dije en mi collar apareció.

Fui directo a mi mesa y me senté junto a Draco y compañía. Salude a mucha gente que estaba a mí alrededor.

-_Harry Potter- _todo el comedor quedo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente el sombrero fue colocado en el después de un debate mental como el que yo tuve con el dijo.

-_GRIFFINDOR-_ todo el comedor se lleno de aplausos y pude escuchar "tenemos a Potter"

Unos golpecitos tranquilizaron a todo el salón y el director se había puesto de pie dio un breve discurso – _recuerden que él corredor del 3° piso está prohibido- _y de repente un montón de comida apareció de la nada.

Vincent y Gregory hicieron competencia de quien comía mas yo también me apunte y Draco no dijo nada pero también comía a la velocidad que nosotros.

Cuando el festín término el gran comedor se lleno de fantasmas y al parecer cada casa tenía su propio fantasma el nuestro era el barón sanguinario.

Cuando nos iban a enseñar nuestros dormitorios me quede estupefacta, las escaleras se mueven los cuadros se mueven, y al bajar la mirada me ve invadió un vértigo que me costó días acostumbrarme.

La sala común de nuestra casa era soberbia, me encantaba las habitaciones también, solo por el problema que se compartía, me toco estar con dos chicas también de mi edad, Teresa y Fany esta última era muy agradable, Teresa en cambio era tan aburrida como una almeja.

Puse a Bilbo en su habitad, me puse mi pijama que era una camisón blanco con estampado de estrellas azules. Me cepille el cabello cerré las cortinas verde esmeralda y me dormí.

Soñé con el hombre de cabello negro, con mis padres y mis amigos.

A la mañana siguiente abrí el teléfono y para mi sorpresa no funcionaba.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared alado de la puerta era temprano 5 de la mañana.

Entre en el baño de mujeres de nuestra casa y había una enorme tina llena de jabón había 3 chicas platicando adentro me invitaron a entrar y me bañe con ellas.

-¿_entonces te gusta algún chico Daniel?-_ me dijo una chica rubia de 5 año que estaba fascinada con mi cabello.

-_no-_ dije un poco apenada, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese hombre.

-_pero te vi con el pequeño Malfoy, todo el día, yo creo que le gustas-_ dijo otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¡_no! Ese chico me gusto para mi hermanita- _dijo la chica pelirroja que se llamaba Clara.

-_pero a tu hermana le falta un año para entrar-_ dijo la rubia. Luego empezaron a reírse y aventarse agua, yo me aleje un poco, después de tanta agua aventada Clara dijo.

-_no creo pasar pociones el profesor Snape me va a matar-_ las otras asintieron también preocupadas.

-¿_quién es el profesor Snape?-_ dije un poco tímida las tres me explicaron que él era el maestro mas malvado de todo Hogwarts y que siempre iba vestido de negro. "era el" dije para mí.

La chica rubia me miro un momento y después dijo –_que tienes en el cuello- _ mire mi cadena y pude ver que tenía un dije, una serpiente idéntica a la de mi casa.

-_está encantado, cada vez que me pasa algo bonito se crea un dije- _las tres empezaron a decir comentarios como "ah! Yo quiero uno" y cosas por el estilo, me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos y cuando regase al mundo "real" platicaban de sus anécdotas en los años anteriores y del amor que le tenían a los gemelos Weasley.

Cuando ellas se fueron, empecé a hundirme como si estuviera en un lago.

Cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 6:30 así que sal del agua y me enjuague todo el cuerpo.

Me puse la bata de baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, mi sorpresa fue que me encontré a Draco a punto de entrar en el baño de hombres, el iba con sus amigos nos dimos un saludo y seguí mi camino.

Me puse nuevamente el uniforme, con otras medias pero estas tenían el rallado de colores, me coloque mis botas y me cepille el cabello esta vez me lo recogí todo en una coleta, dejándome el fleco, que siempre me cubría los ojos pero me pasaba el cabello atrás de la oreja y podía ver perfectamente.

Tendí mi cama guarde mis cosas, y Salí a dar una vuelta. Me cubrí la cara con la bufanda verde y plateada estaba dando una pequeña vuelta por las cercanías y vi a el profesor Snape.

-_buenos días profesor, Snape_- el me miro unos momentos y dijo "buenos días" como si nada y siguió si camino. Pero yo fui feliz en ese momento pude escuchar su vos era gruesa pero tranquila, y a la vez tan seductora, al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Seguí caminando y encontré un lindo jardín. –_Es perfecto para leer- _ feliz por mi descubrimiento me dirigí a mi habitación para coger mis cosas Fany apenas se estaba levantando, la apure para que no llegáramos tarde a las clases.

Nuestra primera clase fue pociones y no saben lo feliz que fui, todo una hora estar viendo y escuchando al hombre que me llamaba más la atención.

Las clases eran muy interesantes claro mi favorita era transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el profesor Quirrell era insoportable con su tartamudeo y me fastidiaba las clases.

Pasaron dos semanas y tendríamos por fin la case de vuelo, aquella tarde a las tres y media me dirigí con Fany al parque, no me hacía mucha ilusión pero bueno…

Nos tocaba con los leones, así que Draco estaría con el genio que tenía en la mañana o sea de malas.

Levantar la escoba fue toda una odisea, no tenía ganas de volar definitivamente no pero no podía negarme para mi mala suerte, cuando empezamos a flotar no fue tana aterrador como pensé, en realidad mis pies estaba solo diez centímetros en el aire.

Pero un chico de cara simpática, salió volando no pudo mantenerse en la escoba y callo rompiéndose un brazo, la profesora inmediatamente lo llevo a la enfermería, y nos amenazo con que el que despegue los pies del suelo será expulsado, "yo no pienso alejar los pies de la tierra profesora" pensé.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que la profesora se fue y Draco ya estaba peleando con Harry Potter, la verdad tenia pena de el tener que estar peleando todo el tiempo con Draco a de ser un fastidio.

En el aire Harry atrapo la recordadora del nuño gordito que tenía una cara simpática, y a los pocos segundos la profesora McGonagall llego para llevarse a Harry Potter.

-_ya no mas Harry Potter_- dijo Draco, "eres horrible" pensé de nuevo pero como dije ay que llevar la fiesta en paz.

Cuando la profesora llego, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de faltaba Harry, todos respondimos que se lo llevo la profesora McGonagall, ella hiso un gesto y seguimos con la clase, poco a poco nos elevamos, y mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mire a Fany y ella estaba disfrutando todo esto, yo solo miraba el piso y me entraba pánico, subimos y subimos, según para quitar el miedo.

_-lo único que está logrando es que me entre un ataque de nervios, profesora.- _la maestra ignoro mi comentario y seguimos subiendo, las manos me sudaban mucho y sin darme cuenta me resbale de la escoba, grite tan fuerte como pude, "este es mi fin" pensé pero unos fuertes brazos me impidieron que llegara al piso y me lastimara, abrí los ojos el profesor Snape estaba en su escoba agarrándome de la cadera para no caerme de la escoba, lo mire de cerca y mi corazón latió tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que pensé que se me iba a salir, tenía toda la cara roja. Es que de tan cerca era aun más guapo.

Cuando llegamos a tierra lo primero que hice fue besar el piso.

-_no me vuelvo a subir a una escoba aunque me cueste la vida_- no sé si lo grite, pero si lo dije lo bastante alto para que la profesora me escuchara.

Mire mi escoba y me dieron ganas de incinerarla, tal vez lo haga pero será después.

-_señora __Hooch dos accidentes en una clase, está un poco distraída el día de hoy- _dijo el profesor Snape a la profesora Hooch, con voz amenazante.

-_no ay nada que preocuparse profesor Snape, gracias por salvar a Daniel_- dijo la maestra, el profesor se acerco a mí y me dijo

t_-¿se encuentra bien, señorita liddell?-_ todavía estaba en shock pero no me iba a hacer la mártir a sí que dije.

-_solo es el shock de la caída, gracias por salvarme_- el profesor se fue y seguimos con la clase, el día paso tranquilo pero en fin.

Todas las noches antes del toque de queda me quedaba leyendo en el jardín que había encontrado la primera noche que estuve aquí, pero una noche no me di cuenta del tiempo ya eran las 12 de la noche – si me ven me van a matar- justo cuando dije eso escuche unos pasos a lo lejos, corrí en la dirección contraria, me había perdido y podía escuchar todavía los pasos tan cerca de mí, subí las escaleras, y en un estrecho pasillo había una puerta entre abierta, lo que encontré era un salón totalmente vacío y en el centro era un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Cuando me acerque me vi a mi misma o eso creo…

Era mucho mayor, unos 20 años tal vez, a mi lado estaba un hombre, no podía verle el rostro, pero algo en mi me dijo que era guapo y a la altura de nuestras rodillas unos niños que tampoco podía verles el rostro.

_-¿esto es acaso el futuro?_- no me pude quedar más tiempo porque los pasos seguían acercándose.

Salí de ese lugar sin antes darle una rápida mirada al espejo, el hombre me sonreía.

Llegue a mi dormitorio por los pelos, puse la pijama y me fui a dormir, los siguientes días ya no busque el espejo, no importaba cuantas veces lo vería no cambiaria solo era una visión tal vez incluso no era ni el futuro y solo lo que uno desea.

Busque en la biblioteca y efectivamente eso era, solo muestra lo que uno quiere.

_-¿quiero una familia?_- sonreí para mi, todos quieren una familia.

En fin, escuela tranquila, clases tranquilas, bueno hasta la llegada de Halloween cuando el profesor Quirrell callo desmallado por el terror de un trol, todos gritamos y corrimos despavoridos a nuestros dormitorios.

-_pero está en las mazmorras, ¿cómo vamos a llagar a ya, si el trol está cerca?-_

Todos estábamos tan alterados de lo que pasaba que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a nuestros dormitorios.

-_por los pelos_- reí a lo bajo, me recosté en la pared del ventanal y Fany estaba a mi lado.

-_tengo hambre, deje mi pan a medias_- dijo con un poco de molestia, yo intente aguantar la risa, pero fue demasiado gracioso me puse a mirar por la ventana viendo los peces pasar cerca hasta quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que el profesor Snape cojeaba, me preocupe ¿el trol lo había atacado? Quise preguntarle pero me daba mucha pena además Fany no me dejaba de insistir que nos apuráramos para ir a ver nuestro primer partido de Quidditch, se supone que no es tan complicado pero, la verdad yo prefería estar en la tierra que en el cielo.

-_apúrate Daniel_- me gritaba Fany con un pie afuera de la sala común.

-_no encuentro la pancarta_- dije nerviosa, habíamos trabajado toda la tarde en hacerla y la desgraciada cosa no aparecía.

_-la tiene Malfoy, corre- _

_-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-_

_-pensé que lo sabías-_

_-falta de comunicación-_ corrimos hacia los campos, bueno en realidad a mi pesar, tomamos las escobas y subimos hasta donde teníamos que sentarnos, estábamos cerca de los profesores, o sea que teníamos una de las mejores vistas de todo el campo.

Si los rumores eran ciertos, Harry Potter seria el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor…

Los rumores eran ciertos y para nuestra desgracia era muy bueno, cuando llegamos a la sala común todos seguían emocionados, los de cursos mayores se habían traído cerveza de mantequilla de la cocina, era tradición de la casa Slytherin no importa si ganábamos o perdíamos, (que casi nunca pasaba) siempre ay cerveza de mantequilla.

-_despacio chicas, aunque no tenga alcohol tiene mucha azúcar_- un chico guapo de 4 año nos dio los tarros enormes a Fany y a mí.

_-es muy guapo_- dijo Fany, y lo era cabello castaño y ojos azules piel bronceada y una sonrisa de modelo.

-_dicen que es muy bueno en música_- Fany choco con migo el tarro – _y si mal no recuerdo tu eres buena en el chelo_-

-_calla, además no soy muy buena_- sonreí como tota al verlo hablar con otro chico de su curso, todos estaban muy alegres a pesar de haber perdido, pero amábamos festejar y el profesor Snape no estaba por ningún lado.

-_cuidado, Daniel que se te puede caer la baba_- dijo Draco, rodé los ojos con fastidio no era malo, pero siempre hablaba de su padre y su fortuna y para ser sinceros ya era un poco fastidioso.

-_oye, sabes que le paso al profesor Snape_- dije intentando cambiar de tema el se sentó en medio de Fany y yo, acaricio uno de los cabellos de Fany.

-no la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea- Draco se veía un poco fastidiado, así que le di un poco de mi cerveza de mantequilla.

-gracias- le tomo un trago y seguimos festejando.

Pasaron los meses y cuando fue navidad yo me iría con mis padres de vacaciones.

Les había mantenido como secreto en que casa me quede y cuando vieron mi uniforme mi madre casi le da un ataque.

-_pero toda esa gente son __mortífagos__- _

_-no madre, son gente muy buena, solo que somos un poco traviesos- _mi madre todavía no muy convencida lo acepto, pero mi padre era otro caso el escuchaba con atención.

_-¿y por qué no podíamos hablan contigo?, tus amigos estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo_-

-al _parecer los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan allá_- mi madre me miro un segundo con los ojos como platos y luego dijo.

-_pues claro lo había olvidado_- fue por su varita, agarro mi teléfono y le hiso algo.

-_ya esta, ahora funciona en todos lados_-

_-gracias, mamá- _ella sonrió, y me abrazo.

Cuando tuve que regresar a la escuela, llevaba el doble que cuando recién llegue, mi madre me llevo de compras así que cargaba con muchas cosas.

En el camino me fui con Draco en el tren, cuando no está con sus amigos es bastante divertido, y como eran raras esas ocasiones consideraba la amistad de Draco algo especial.

El año paso tranquilo, hasta que todo el colegio se entero de que Harry Potter derroto a Voldemor que estaba en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell, así que varios de los alumnos fuimos a llevarle dulces a la enfermería, yo le había dejado una rana de chocolate.

Cuando fue el final del curso, todos estábamos muy felices habíamos ganado la copa de la casa, pero el "grandiosos" director se le ocurrió dar más puntos a Gryffindor y por eso nos quitaron la copa de la casa.

El gran comedor se lleno de aplausos aunque nosotros no estuviéramos muy felices con eso aplaudimos cortes mente.

-le da preferencia a Gryffindor porque él era de esa casa- Fany estaba tan enojada como yo, pero no importaba cuanto nos enojáramos no cambiaría nada.

En el tren Fany, Draco y yo éramos los únicos en el vagón, porque Vincent y Gregoryestaban en el comedor del tren.

_-este fue un año asombroso- _dijo Fany

_-el año que viene, tenemos que ganar la copa- _dijo Malfoy las dos estábamos de acuerdo, "nada de trucos director" es lo que pensé.

Me despedí de mis amigos, los veo el próximo curso, y me fui con mis padres.

Notas:

Hola antes que nada gracias por leer todos mis desbarajustes.

Segundo soy muy mala con la ortografía y escribo precisamente para mejorarla

Este fic no es autor x personaje es más bien un personaje creado por qué si fuera autor sería muy aburrido XD

Cualquier duda lo pondré en el siguiente cap.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
